


Afternoon Suprise Guests

by luxshine



Series: Morning / Evening / Afternoon [2]
Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxshine/pseuds/luxshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is still having surprise visitors in his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Suprise Guests

It was the smell of something cooking that woke Chris up.

He didn’t want to open his eyes, but the smell was very compelling, so he ended up doing so only to see the blinking numbers on his bedside watch saying it was 12:00 p.m.

So it couldn’t be Kevin, since Kevin had left somewhere at 4:00 a.m. Chris knew that because he had stayed up to kiss him goodbye.  
It had been a lot easier when they were both active in their groups. Whenever Chris was on the road, Kevin was usually on the road and they had company, so Chris had never time to miss Kevin.

And back then he had a lot of excuses to just call Kevin to his cell. Now, even when all the others knew they had been a couple for almost six years, it was harder to come up with a reason to call.

Someone was cooking on his kitchen.

Still half asleep, Chris left the bedroom and walked down the stairs. There were very few people with keys to his house, and of those people, he could only think of one who would go and start cooking if he was asleep.

“Joey,” he began saying, not really paying attention to the person cooking. “If you want me to tell you again that Kelly is not going to leave you one night because you weren’t there when Bri was born, you could’ve called.”

“He did. I took the message,” Kristin was smiling at him, spoon and pot in her hands.

“Hey, Kristen,” Chris answered her smile, peering over to see what she was cooking. It looked like some sort of soup. “You still need a place to hide?”

“Not really, Brian talked his aunt, so she stopped calling me every day. I came to talk to you.”

”About what?” Chris asked, sitting down. He figured it was going to be about needing to go out on a date with Kevin for some event. No matter how many times Kevin and Chris told her it was not a problem for them, she always was embarrassed to ask.

“I want to have a baby,” She said, turning to see him.

Chris blinked, shook his head, looked at the can of soda on his hand and at her again.

“I’m sorry, I just slipped into an alternate universe,” he said, trying to laugh. He couldn’t have heard what he thought he heard. “You said you want to have a baby?”

“That’s right.”

“And you’re telling me because you want to say Kevin is the father, right?” Chris nodded after thinking about it. That made some sort of sense, given that Kevin and Kristen were supposed to be married.

“Not exactly, although of course, that’s a given.” Kristen smiled sweetly and Chris felt his stomach knot. “I want you to be the father.”  
It took a lot of muscle control for Chris to avoid spitting out the soda he had just tried to drink. Instead, and very slowly, he swallowed and blinked.

“What? Why? Kristen, I don’t think Kevin will…”

“This is for Kevin as much as it is for me, Chris,” she interrupted him, sitting down next to him. “You have seen him with Brianna and Baylee, he was born to be a father.”  
Chris nodded. It was true, Kevin was Baylee’s favorite uncle and Brianna loved him to pieces. Kevin doted on them. “Have you talked to him about this?”

“I wanted to talk to you first, Chris.” Kristen sighed, looking at her hands. “You do know the full story, right?”

Chris nodded again. It was not something that Kevin liked to talk about and so the subject had only been touched twice. It wasn’t that Kevin didn’t want children, the first time the subject had come up Chris had brought up the fact that they were both bi and he wouldn’t mind if Kevin had a kid with Kristen, because it was obvious that both cared for each other, and both would be great parents.

It was that Kevin couldn’t have children. That was the secret that Kevin had only shared with Kristen, Chris and Brian.

“I know it is a lot to ask Chris, since we didn’t get along at first,” she pressed.

“You hated me, and with good reason,” Chris shrugged. “I kind of hated you too.”

“That happens when we both love the same man,” Kristen sighed, before grabbing his hands. “But you do know that I don’t hate you anymore, right?”

“I got that feeling when it was your idea to fake a wedding and buy a house right next to mine,” he smiled. Chris remembered that day quite clearly, because it had been the day when he and Kevin had come out to both bands. A very explosive day, all things considered. “I don’t know, Kristen. I don’t want to hurt Kev.”

“If you agree, we will talk to him, together.”

Chris closed his eyes. While he didn’t saw himself as a father –he had always thought about himself as the fun uncle of the family- he knew Kevin did want children. While the problem was not mentioned, there were a couple of times that Kevin had mentioned the possibility of adoption. More importantly, if Kristen wanted to be a mother, it wasn’t Chris’s place to deny her that. She had already sacrificed a lot for him and Kevin, without asking for anything in return. Even this wasn’t only for her, since she obviously planned to have them involved.

“Very well,” he said, shaking his head. “But you’re the one who is going to explain your great plan to Kevin, all right?”

Kristen smiled and hugged Chris, who suddenly realized it wasn’t only Kevin the one who would need an explanation.

What was he going to tell his mom?


End file.
